thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Seeking Guidance
It was a beautiful day in The Pridelands. Kion and his friends were doing a patrol in Hapuna Valley. They were discussing Marigold. "She's very sweet. Tani let me hold her yesterday" Kion announced. Beshte sniffled. "She's so cute, Kion. I'm so glad Nita has a younger sister to dote on" he said. Fuli nodded in agreement. "Ameba says that Belee and Kia are fascinated by her" Fuli said. Kion nodded. "They adore her. They don't mind that she isn't old enough to play with them yet." He said. "She still hasn't met King Mufasa yet?" Ono asked. Kion shook his head. "Tani says she's not old enough." He said. Suddenly, Fuli's eyes narrowed, and she dropped into a crouch. Kion glanced at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Fuli shot him a glance. "Janja's hiding behind that bush." She said quietly. Kion leapt to her side, and they began to creep towards the bush. Beshte, Bunga, and Ono followed. Once they'd surrounded the bush, Kion unsheathed his claws and sank them into the earth. "Janja, we know you're in there" Kion said. Fuli curled her tail around Kion's shoulder. "I've caught Sitka's scent." She said quietly. Kion's eyes narrowed, and a growl rumbled in his throat. "Come out, Janja." He ordered. Slowly, Janja emerged. Sitka was clamped in his jaws. "Release the hyrax" Fuli ordered. Janja smirked and complied. Fuli gestured for Sitka to come to her. Sitka glanced at Kion and scampered over to Fuli. She bent down and gently grasped Sitka. "Fuli, I'm going to use the Roar, lead our friends away from here and have Ono take Sitka home" Kion ordered. Fuli nodded and began to lead their friends away. Kion turned back to Janja. He braced himself and performed the Roar. It sent Janja flying backwards. Kion watched Janja stumble up and scamper towards The Outlands. He sighed and settled down. "Nona says violence isn't the answer to everything. There must be a better way to handle Janja." Kion murmured. Suddenly, Kion felt Mufasa's familiar scent wreath around him. "Kion. Something's troubling you." Mufasa said warmly. Kion nodded. "I'm worried because it seems like I'm always using the Roar to defeat Janja. Isn't there a better way to deal with him?, I don't want to end up like Scar." Kion confessed. Mufasa's expression softened. "Kion, confidence doesn't come from what others think about you. It comes from inside yourself." Mufasa said gently. Kion's expression brightened. "Thanks Grandpa" he said. Mufasa's spirit faded away and Kion began to head back to Pride Rock. He was pleased to see Kiara waiting for him outside the den. Kion bounded up to her excitingly. "Hi Kiara" he said. Kiara bent down and nuzzled Kion's cheek. "Hi Kion, how's your day been?" She asked. "It's been fine, how about you?" Kion replied. Kiara's expression softened and she bent down and rubbed her muzzle against Kion's cheek. "I've had a good day, Kovu and I spent time with Belee in The Meadow" Kiara said. Kion rubbed his muzzle against Kiara's foreleg. "Want to play Baobab Ball in Hapuna Valley?" He asked. Kiara nodded. They began to race towards Hapuna Valley. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics